User blog:Cat28/Secrets of Rosehill - Chapter 2
Chapter 2 The figure looks back and then walk off as if nothing happened. Freaked out I walk into Marine Science and take a seat next to Finn. “Sup Mal how’s it chillin” he says in a fake American accent. “Not good, who was that person” I say still puzzled as to who it was, “Which one there are a lot of people in this school” he answers sarcastically “The new one” I look at his dead serious. “Ohh that is Luke, he is from the South End,” Finn looks back at me teasingly. “The city right,” I ask “You ask to many questions Mal, but yeah he moved here yesterday” Finn finishes, “My turn for questions” he adds. “Okay ask away” I look back, “Do you know what happened to Paris” he asks dead serious. “No” I answer simply, “You weren’t at the party last night were you” he says. “You should know me better anything that involves Alcohol or ocean I am out” I say, “Yet you take Marine” he says sarcastically. I know he misses Paris, I can see it in his eyes but I can’t bear to tell him that it was her who was murdered so I think. At that point a school news update comes onto the screen, with the Principal front and centre. ''I am gratefully sorry to announce that there has been another murder which occurred at 11:00pm last night out on the docks. ''A picture of Paris appears on the screen and I turn to Finn and watch as his eyes fill with tears. The Principal continues ''Paris Prescott was identified as the victim and it is unknown what killed her but the Forensic team is working hard to identify what did. ''Finn gets up and walks strait out of the room and slams the door behind him, I watch as everyone turns to the door and I quietly stand and run after him. “Finn, where are you, Finn” I yell hoping to find him. I run out the front doors of the school and see Finn heading to his car “Finn what do you think you are doing” I ask looking at him distressed, “What do you think Mal, my girlfriend was just murdered and you expect me to sit in a classroom after hearing that” he yells at me, “Finn I know you are hurt and I am sorry” I say trying to calm him down. “No you aren’t sorry I expect your dad came home and told you all about what happened” he yells raising his voice even higher, I take a step back, “He didn’t he doesn’t tell me anything” I say and that is when his expression changes, “Then why didn’t you go to the party, tell me that” he starts to demand answers and glares at me. “You know why I don’t go to those events Finn” I answer stepping back further. “Well maybe you killed her then how about that because you weren’t there you were the only person that wasn’t there” he yells and steps right at me and pushes me against the step. “Why would I kill her, what could possible make me do that” I answer calmly hoping he will let go but he doesn’t. Finn slams my back right into the middle of the steps and tears form in my eyes. “Please Finn let go you’re hurting me Finn let go” I say between sniffles, I pushes me further into the steps, “Not unless you say you did it Mal” he yells at my face. “Finn you know I would never do that Finn please” I beg him but he doesn’t listen and raises his fist to meet with my temple “One hit Mal and you are dead, just say you did it” he says, I shake my head frightened for my life, I feel him remove his fist and gets ready to take a shot when a voice yells at him. “Finn, let go of Maliah now” Finn removes his eyes and looks up to see the Principal standing there he shoves me away and stands up and leaves. The Principal turns to me “Miss Rose, do you need medical attention” “No I am fine, just a bit of bruising” I answer. “I will notify your parents and let them come get you” the principal says and leaves. Hazel runs straight over to me “Darling are you okay that looked quite painful” “Something was wrong with Finn.” I finish. Category:Blog posts